Whatever it takes
by Maethril2
Summary: ROMY ONESHOT. Takes place after the last TAS episode, Graduation day.


**A/N:** This is a repost from 2011. Enjoy!

 **xXxXx**

He was gone. It was hard to believe it was really happening. They wished it were nothing but a bad dream. However, reality heavily weighed on their shoulders.

Xavier was gone.

The man who was not only their mentor, but also a father figure to all of them. And now he is gone, most likely for good.

Uncountable minutes had gone by following his departure, and none of the X-Men dared move. Where to go to when he was the direction?

Eventually, silence was broken.

Scott stood up. "Listen up!" he said with a voice that did not sound as powerful as before. "Xavier is gone... but not his dream" as his speech went on his strength seemed to slowly return. "The dream's still alive."

"But without Xavier—" Ororo interrupted but her words quickly faded away. "He was the bond that held us together."

"Yes" Hank concurred strongly as he stood. "And that bond can never be broken."

Scott nodded enthusiastically. "That's right. Xavier united us. And we will keep his memory alive by staying together. So, what do you say?"

"I say you are right" Ororo said as she got up from her sit. Like everyone else in the room, feeling reinvigorated by their leader's words. "We are still a family."

"We are still the X-Men" Scott concluded.

Silence fell on the room once again. Although those hopeful words had gotten them encouraged and their spirits smoothened, the pain was still too recent to be bearable **.**

Soon enough, one by one, they began to leave for their bedrooms, hoping to find some rest.

Rogue, on the other hand, did not move; she stood still, her arms fallen to her sides, her head low and her eyes vacant.

It shouldn't be so hard for her to handle losses after all she had to give up on so young.

Her joining the X-Men had made it impossible for her not to care or fear for those who had become her family. However, it was always her who eventually found herself alone and helpless in her own room.

She only pretended not to see the way Jean comforted herself in Scott's arms. Rogue knew she would never learn how to cope with suffering when facing scenes such as that one. Now, it hurt even deeper for Rogue felt as much pain as Jean did.

But it was her own fault, she thought. It was she herself who out of fear would always push away the people who cared about her. Not only did she fear hurting others, but also – and maybe even more so – getting hurt.

Feeling defeated, Rogue could not help some tears from falling down her pale face. She felt as if she had lost every bit of strength in her, as if her heart had been torn into pieces like broken glass. She was about to fall apart when her falling was prevented.

Rogue felt the warmth of a comforting hand on her shoulder, and did not need to ask herself who it was. She turned around as fast as she could manage in order to fling herself into the embrace of the man who has always been there for her. Even when she pushed him away, when she did not treat him right, when she hurt him. He has never left her.

Gambit.

The man who was everything she needed, at all times.

At this moment in time, more than never before, all Rogue wanted was to feel his protection without having to feel obliged to deny it or fear the consequences.

Gambit held her tightly. Even though he felt his heart was not whole either, all he wanted to do was comfort her.

Listening to her crying in his arms was almost too much for him to bear, so he kissed her hair and called her name softly. Rogue pulled back just enough to look at his face.

"Ah can't believe this is happening, Remy" she confessed, her voice affected by her crying, which was slowly fading away.

"I know, _chère_ " he pulled her into his arms again. "It be tough on all of us. But... de pain will go away in time" he knew that well.

"It's just..." she tried to say it but stopped short. Her voice muffled since her face was buried in his chest "it's hard to imagine what the future will be like" suddenly a terrifying image crossed her mind, made her heart freeze.

Alarmed, Rogue cast a frightened look at Gambit, which she immediately tried to disguise. "You're not leaving, are ya?" she tried to make her question sound unconcerned, she really tried, but could not stop her words from sounding tremulous.

Gambit gave her a soothing smile as his right hand started to play with a lock of her hair. "O'course not, _chère_. You heard One-eye; we're still the X-Men. Yar not gonna get rid of me dat easily."

She smiled back, breathing in relief. "Ah think Ah'm pretty much resigned to that" she joked; then her features became serious. "And Ah wouldn't have it any other way."

Gambit smirked, denying he was taken aback by the seriousness of her words. "D'ya have any idea of what you've just confessed to me?"

"Ah think Ah do, yes" she answered with the same gravity as before.

They both fell silent and so they remained for a long period of time, just staring at each other's eyes as if their greatest wishes lived deep inside them.

At a certain point, Gambit lowered his face towards Rogue's and for the first time she did not back off. Gambit's eyes rested on her mouth as if hypnotized by the vision of those parted lips calling for his kiss. He moistened his own lips and swallowed hard before standing back.

It was better not to push his luck, he thought. He did not trust himself around that girl. Using all his will power to control the urge to take her into his arms was exhausting, even more if she did not resist his moves.

Suddenly, Gambit turned around to leave.

Closing her eyes tightly, Rogue folded her arms around herself in a feeble attempt to make up for the lack of heat now that his body was not close to hers.

As if not sure of what he was doing, Gambit looked over his shoulder after taking just a few steps. He hesitated upon seeing all that sadness on such a beautiful face. Like few times before, Gambit just did not know what to do. The more he tried to get close to Rogue, the more she distanced herself from him.

Rogue opened her eyes and watched desperately as Gambit was going away.

"Remy!" she cried.

Gambit turned on his knees, surprised.

She stared at him for an instant before she could speak again. "Can Ah sleep in your bedroom tonight?" she asked, falteringly. "Ah don't wanna spend the night alone."

Gambit smirked in the way only he knew how. That same smirk that sent shivers run up her spine every time.

Gambit pretended to ponder. "Let me see if I got it right. You... in my bed… for a whole night? Dat's what I wanted since de first time I got in here" he added as his smirk grew wider.

"It sounds like a yes" she said, with sudden and odd nervousness. "Ah just need to take a shower first... alone" she hurried to add when he opened his mouth to say something she was sure would be dirty.

Gambit smirked again. She was right, of course. "I'll be waiting" with a charming wink, he left for his room.

Suddenly, the consequences did not matter anymore. From the very moment she cried for his help, everything seemed to change. Now there was no turning back.

The way up to his room was completely automatic as his mind flew away. In mechanical movements, Gambit went in his dark bedroom, took his coat off, then his shirt and for last his boots. He headed to the open window and felt the evening's chilly breeze caress his skin. He lit up a cigarette as he let his mind wander.

Rogue was so strong, but also so vulnerable in his arms. So independent but so needy. Gorgeous to the point of making any man lose his mind but still innocent, with a girly smile.

That woman would make him go crazy, he thought, releasing the cigarette smoke through his nostrils. "Whatya do to me, Rogue?" he asked himself in nearly exasperation.

In the meanwhile, Rogue made her way up to her own bedroom. She was not at all pleased at seeing her reflection in the bathroom mirror. The few tears she had wept were enough to make her eyes red and swollen. She would need a hot shower to try to soften that look that so tragically matched her feelings on that dark day.

After showering, Rogue dressed so that only her face would be uncovered **.** Looking herself in the mirror again, she was glad to find that her face was nearly back to its normal look. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to Gambit's bedroom, at the end of the corridor.

She got to the door and hesitated before knocking. When she did not get any answer, she entered the dark room. The only sign of light came from the gap of the half-open bathroom door.

Rogue sat down on Gambit's bed, and quietly waited for him. All she could listen to was the sound of the shower water falling down. After a couple of minutes, she got tired of the dark so she turned the lamp on. The bedside table drawer, where the lamp was placed on, was ajar. Inside it, something caught the girl's attention. Upon several sheets of paper, to which Rogue did not give a second glance, there was one single photo folded in half.

It was a picture of her. It was slightly crumpled as if it had been held and kept in a pocket for too long.

Come to think of it, Rogue noticed that there were no picture frames in sight. In fact, there was almost no decoration at all. Gambit kept the room simple as if it was only temporary. Maybe he had stayed there for longer than he had planned to.

Turning her attention to the picture in her hands, Rogue smiled. That photo brought back some pleasant memories. She could still remember every possible detail of that day.

It was one of those rare occasions when the residents of the Xavier mansion were able take a day off without being interrupted. Gambit had invited Rogue for a walk and a picnic in the park. He had argued that it was a beautiful day and it would be a crime to waste such a sunny day cooped up alone in her bedroom.

Rogue had accepted the invitation for she was intrigued by the young Cajun who had joined the team only two months prior.

She ended up having more fun than she could have thought. Gambit acted as the same full of himself scoundrel whom she had met the previous weeks. At the same time, he had proved himself to be the most fun and charming guy she had ever met.

"You won me that day" Rogue murmured to the crumpled photograph in her hands.

When she heard the shower water cease, she put the photograph back where it belonged, in no hurry, and sat down in her previous spot.

Gambit left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey, _chère_. Been waiting long?" he asked, trying to make some small talk since he knew she had already been waiting.

"No" she answered, simply.

Gambit headed for the dresser and automatically picked up a pair of boxers but returned them right after. Then, he chose pajamas pants which he put on without removing the towel from this waist. Rogue turned her face away, pretending to get busy with something else; he pretended not to see it. At last, he put a long sleeve tee-shirt on.

"Am Ah going to be a bother staying here?" she asked with the same hesitation as before.

Gambit sat down by her side **.** "Of course not, _chère_. Ya should know by now dat I love your company."

She wanted to say how much she enjoyed his company as well, but for a reason she could not put her finger on, the words once again got caught in her throat, as it always did.

Before it became awkward, Gambit moved to the other side of the bed and removed the covers, inviting her to get cozier. Rogue made herself comfortable, sat back at the headboard, pulled her legs against her chest and remained silent.

"Dere's somet'ing else bothering you, Rogue?"

She nodded. Gambit tentatively came closer to her and Rogue leaned her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her. "What can I do t' help ya, _ma chérie_?"

"Ya have no idea how much ya help me when ya hold me like this" she answered; her voice so fragile that her words came out as if she was telling him a secret.

"What's goin' on?"

Rogue changed position so that she was facing him now **.** She hesitated, put a lock of white hair behind her ear timidly and looked at him.

"Y'know Professor Xavier was helping me out with mah powers" she paused and when she started talking again her voice was slightly affected by tears. "Now that he's gone, all hope Ah had of being able to control mah powers are gone forever. He was probably the only one who could help me, and now..." her voice trailed off. She closed her eyes tightly; she would not let herself cry again. "Ah hate feeling like this" she said angrily, turning her eyes, filled with tears, to him. "How can Ah be so selfish, Remy? How can Ah...?" she threw herself into his arms once again.

Gambit became silent. Nothing he could say seemed convenient at that moment. For long minutes, they remained quiet.

"Rogue, I..." he said, suddenly **.** Rogue looked at his strangely disturbed face and waited. "I wish I could kiss your pain away" he knew he would do whatever it took to get it. He could sell his soul to the devil – not that impossible of a task since he knew the devil in person. "But..."

Her eyes shut closed and her chin started trembling as she tried to suppress her tears. "Why there's always buts?" she asked looking in his eyes again.

"Rogue..."

She shut him up by lying her covered hand on his lips. "Ah know, sugah. That day… when ya kissed me while Ah was sleeping. Ah absorbed not only your powers, but your feelings too… your pain" Gambit said nothing, just turned his face around as his features became harder. He did not want to think of how much she knew. "You suffer in silence. You think you can't love someone else and make them happy" one of Rogue's hands searched his, when she found it, she squeezed it tightly. "But Ah know that's not the truth."

Gambit turned to her, surprised. "You mean... you don't blame me?"

Rogue gave a half-smile. "How could Ah? Ah've made so many mistakes in mah life that Ah lost track. Ah'm far from being perfect and Ah don't expect you to be, Remy. Ah know you well enough. Ah know yer a good man."

Yet, remorse could be the loudest voice at times. "You don't know de t'ings I done."

"No... and they do not matter. And if ya don't wanna tell me abou' them, Ah won't insist. Past is past" she touched his face softly as she spoke. "Ah know who the real Remy LeBeau is and Ah love him... Ah love the man he's become no matter what he's done" as soon as those words left her lips, Rogue felt as if the weight of the world were lift off her shoulders. She was finally able to say what she meant to say for so long.

Gambit reached for her hands and held them firmly in his. Her confession did not escape his attention; it was even stronger of a reason for him to fight, to go until the end. In that moment, everything seemed to fall into place. "Den... I think you an' me will have to forgive ourselves an' find a way to make each other happy."

She concurred, knowing it would be the only way and the first big step ahead. "Would ya leave your past behind fa' me?"

"I'd do anyt'ing for you. I wanna love you, Rogue, not just as a friend who is dere to comfort you... but as a man, too. You made me see dere's so much mo' than physical... but dere is no better way to express love dan two bodies together. An' I want to be able to show you how much I love you, as it should be."

"It's all Ah've ever wanted" she said vehemently, letting herself be completely carried away by the intensity of the moment. Yet, too soon, the realization of what they were getting themselves into came to torment her thoughts. "It won't be easy."

"It never is" he concurred, pulling her closer to him. "We gonna make it work, _ma belle_."

"Promise?"

"I promise" he said, holding her in his arms, feeling her melt in his embrace. She could not bring herself not to believe in every word he said. "I promise."

 **XXxXx**


End file.
